The Love For a Nobody
by xwriteryurichanx
Summary: A nobody is someone that doesn't exist. A nobody has not heart, they just act it. But is she acting? Riku doesn't seem to know nor does he want to believe that she's just something that shouldn't exist.


**The love for a Nobody**

**-The Girl-

* * *

**

"So you'll help me find Kairi" Riku asked. Maleficent nodded with a smile. "**_Of course my child, but your friend Sora seems to have replaces you with some new companions it would seem_**" she said, calmly. Riku shook his head violently.

"No, he wouldn't replace me!" he shouted, clenching and unclenching his fists. Riku was breathing heavily and his face was slightly red. There was silence between them, besides Riku's heavy breathing. Maleficent took this time to turn towards the stairs.

"**_Believe what you wish_**" she told him before walking up the stairs and disappearing behind some bookcases. Riku let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He slumped against a column and started thinking of the many events that just conspired.

First he was taken from his island into an endless abyss. Then saved by Maleficent and her so called Heartless and taken to the world known as Hollow Bastion. Then they start talking about how this all happened to him, telling her if she can help find his friends, she agreed. And then there was that little shouting that just happened about two minutes ago.

Riku passed a hand through his hair. Now Sora and Kairi were somewhere lost in some other worlds, together most likely. Though they were too many worlds to look through. Riku sighed for about the hundredth time tonight. Well mostly likely the hundredth time, he lost count, the last number he remembered was eighty-eight and that's pretty much all.

The boy leaned off the columned and started to walk out the doors, not daring to follow Maleficent. He hardly trusted her at the moment, even if she did save him. His steps were heavy and slightly on the slow side. He pushed the polished wood doors open and slammed them shut.

A vase to his left fell to the floor and broke. He didn't care though. Not his problem. He continued to walk down the small flight of stairs. He glanced at the fountain that was in the wall. Water was pouring from the gargoyle head, into a small fountain basin. Riku stared at it for a moment. When he first walked into the room the water wasn't flowing, now when he walked into it again it was flowing. The only word for it he could think of was bizarre.

Then again his life was now turning bizarre or was it just him, it was most likely him. Riku sighed again and rubbed his temples. He was still in the room with the fountain in it. Since he seemed to not want to leave (or he was just too curious of the fountain that he wanted to find out) he sat on the rim and looked at it with curiosity.

Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary about it. It was made of ceramic material. Beautifully carved yet there was some small chips only seen if looked carefully and long enough. Besides from that it was just a fountain. A plain old fountain, that seemed to turn on and off whenever you left the room. That was just peachy, simply peachy. Why he even had a suspicion of a fountain he didn't know.

"_Are you…interested in it?_" a young feminine asked from above him. He looked up seeming to freeze on the spot. A girl about fourteen was staring at him curiously. Her raven black hair fell past her shoulder and a little off the railing. It must have been quite long by the looks of it. She had amber eyes that were full of curiosity. She wore a pure white strapped dress that went very well with her light tanned skin.

Riku stared at her for quite a while before recovering himself. "Um yes kind of…" he said, hoping his voice was calm. She looked at him, then to the fountain, then back at him. "_Why_" she asked again.

"Well I just don't know how it is on when you come in then off the next"

"_I see…_"

"Um…yeah"

"_It's because something is put in the mouth of the Gargoyle then taken out when that something is needed_" she explained. He nodded and took his gaze from her towards the fountain. He stared at the mouth and found that they were many chips around the mouth then anywhere else.

"And that something is what exactly?" he asked. Riku waited but received no reply; he looked up and saw that the girl was gone. He stood quickly and looked around the room. She was no where to be found. Riku looked at the gated doorway. She might have just gone through there maybe or maybe she wasn't here at all. So many questions went through his head at once, that he soon received a major headache.

He sighed, rubbing his temples and walked out of the room and into his chambers. This was somewhere up in the tower. Why it was up there he didn't know, nor did he wish to find out. Though he didn't know he was followed by that same girl.

She was curious indeed about this boy. She had heard a lot about him from Maleficent's conversations with the others. The one who might just be able to wield the Keyblade and the one with extraordinary powers, Riku.

The girl was finally able to meet him and talk with him for only a short while, but maybe just maybe they would be able to talk more. If Maleficent didn't find out that she had left her room without permission or some Heartless to guard her. She would soon receive some punishment but it was worth the risk just to see this Riku, the witch was talking about.

She stopped when he reached the door to his room. It wasn't far from hers, just a few flights of stairs lower. She sighed with relief and saw him enter his chambers before going to hers, without being caught.

* * *

Riku removed his shoes and place them beside the bed. His room was large and comfortable then he could imagine. The bed was a king sized bed with black sheets. His room was a little dark since he turned off most of the lamps. The floor was all a maroon colored carpet. There was a sofa, a small desk, several bookcases and several chairs. The red curtains were draped over the windows, keeping the moons light out.

Riku plopped himself on the bed after he turned off all the lights and went to bed. He didn't fall asleep yet though. Lots of things were on his mind at the moment and he needed to sort them out, or he'll never sleep.

First was the girl. What was her name? Why was she here? Are there more people besides her? Those might just be answered the next time he saw her. He'll just go by the fountain again and see if she will be there or not. Riku sighed and mumbled, "Stupid plan", before going to sleep.

* * *

The girl stood in the middle of her room. Which was all white and on the empty side. Besides a bed, some drawings on the walls a table and two chairs. She heard the door open. She looked at who it was and saw it was Maleficent. She frowned slightly. "**_Now, now Freya don't look at me like that_**" Maleficent said in an almost hurt voice.

Freya could have gagged right there, but it was risky. "**_I heard from my pet that you were out of your room not to long ago_**" she petted the crow, "**_Without permission!_**" The girl flinched.

"_I didn't mean to Maleficent honest…all I wanted to do was walk around"_ she lied. It was bad to lie to Maleficent especially when she found out. Then the pain was always worse, and then her powers would be weak more then usual.

"**_Hm was that all you were doing?_**" Maleficent asked, suspiciously. Freya nodded again, pleading silently that she would believe her. "**_Well then I will take my leave now, Freya, have a good night_**" The witch soon left the room, leaving a frightened girl to soothe herself.

* * *

Yuri: Oh wow I did it.

Riku: What you thought you wouldn't be able to finish?

Yuri: Uh yeah I did. OMG that was cool

Riku: Yeah but lets see what they think about it.

Yuri: If I don't get a review oh well I'm still writing. I wouldn't mind though. I suck at opening summaries. Lol

Riku: -Rolls eyes- Yeah I know you do.

Yuri: HEY!

Riku: Please R&R


End file.
